This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mithridion is a small molecule pharmaceutical company conducting research and development in central nervous system disorders, specifically Alzheimer's disease and Schizophrenia. Our research involves medicinal chemistry aimed at structure activity relationships (SAR) of small molecules which bind to muscarinic receptors in the brain. Our chemistry program requires the synthesis of many new compounds on a daily/weekly basis. The compounds we synthesize must be fully characterized regarding composition as well as structure. Structural characteristics such as conformation, regiochemistry and stereochemistry, are determined by NMR (both 1H and 13C). By determining structural characteristics of our compounds, as well as biological activity, we are probing the binding modes of potential drugs which may be used to treat CNS diseases. The NMR facility at Biochemistry, UW Madison, is essential for our research efforts in discovering new drugs to treat unmet needs in Alzheimer's disease and Schizophrenia.